1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for filtering particles from water. More particularly, it refers to an apparatus designed to remove algae and other larger than 0.5 mm debris from a water effluent line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, sand filter beds have been used to remove microscopic materials such as algae from a water effluent line. Such sand beds need to be back flushed frequently. In some large systems, back flushing must be carried out every two hours and an attendant's presence is needed to shut down the system and turn the necessary valves for the back flushing process. This is labor intensive and extremely costly.
The prior art apparatus for removing large size debris from water is replete with many different apparatus. A sample of those known are as follows;
U.S. Pat. No. 658,196 describes an endless screen for a waterway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,250 describes a plurality of screen sections mounted on an endless chain. A spray wash on top of the screen deposits entrapped debris in a hopper.
U.S Pat. No. 1,716,376 describes an endless rotating screen wherein debris is scoured off the screen by water under pressure. The debris is carried off by a conveyor
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,516 describes a standardized drive mechanism for traveling water intake screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,521 describes a straining apparatus for paper pulp having an aperture rotating drum. A sprinkle tube 41 jets water to discharge debris from the strainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,209 describes a fish removal mechanism for traveling water intake screens. Spray water is directed into each pan 51 to flush out the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,324 describes a revolving drum endless screen moved by vertical sprockets. A jet of sprayed fluid removes deposited debris from the downstream face of the screen. A trough carries off the debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,494 describes an industrial water intake endless screen. A spray nozzle directs a water spray onto the revolving screen surface to direct debris to a recovery channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,864 is directed to an apparatus employing a plurality of loops to form a screen assembly to lift debris from a water borne stream to a position from which the debris may be separated using a doctor blade. The loops in this patent are made up of a plurality of L-shaped link members disposed end to end in articulated relation to one another.
Although the apparatus in the prior art is useful in removing larger size particles from a wastewater stream and the sand filter system is useful in removing microscopic debris such as algae from a wastewater system, there is no effective system at the present time which can filter algae or other smaller particles found in a water effluent system, without the necessity for back flushing. The development of an apparatus to filter particles of 0.5 mm without needing a sand filter system would advance the state of the water filtration art.